Keep the Oil Flowing
by mykonosparadise
Summary: Germany always thought Prussia's ideas were ludicrous. Naked oil wrestling, however, did not belong to one of those. Especially if the game turns into something entirely different in the end.


******Pairing(s):** Germany/Prussia  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> sex; naked oil wrestling; **both** bottoming,** both** topping; human names; language  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Germany always thought Prussia's ideas were ludicrous. Naked oil wrestling, however, did not belong to one of those. Especially if the game turns into something entirely different in the end. (technically, two testosterone filled Germans fighting for dominance in an oil pit, then humping like animals)

**Note: **Written for the **Germancest pornfest** on livejournal

**A/N: Like wrestling? Like oil wrestling? Like Germancest oil wrestling? Lean back, take a deep breath, relax, and enjoy…**

**- Keep the Oil Flowing -**

"… and who knows, perhaps we won't go beyond fighting today." Gilbert commented deviously while the last bottle of baby oil was being emptied.

Ludwig scowled at the words.

"Shut up, Gilbert, I know you and your one-track mind." He responded in a calm voice.

"Nay, don't look angrily at me—one frown might destroy me!" The Prussian cried dramatically and faked grief, the absurdity of the scene was intensified by the fact that he was standing in the middle of their improvised wrestling pit, clad in his boxers only. Ludwig gave a blank stare.

Gilbert cackled as he threw the bottle aside—much to the younger nation's dissatisfaction—and jumped from the center of their playground back to the carpeted floor, careful not to get soaked in oil before the fun began.

They weren't new to the game.

It was Gilbert who suggested the whole thing few months ago when he expressed the wish to try his hand at mud wrestling. He guaranteed fun, and assured that it would help them both get some exercise—not that Ludwig usually avoided to visit the gym on regular basis. However, Ludwig had something against getting dirty in the mud, and no arguments could persuade him to bring in mud inside the house.

But Ludwig would lie if he told he wasn't intrigued by the idea, and his brother soon came up with another solution: to build their own oil wrestling pit in the basement. He quickly embraced the offer. It surprised him how simple it was to set the whole thing up − they lined the floor with long foam rollers to prevent the oil from spilling out, covered the space with exercise mats to avoid scraping their knees and other body parts on the hard ground, and spread a large plastic sheet over their construction. They had plenty of room to tussle, grapple and slam without hurting each other. A few bottles of baby oil would usually suffice.

Ludwig often lamented the fact that they didn't have more occasions to engage in these activities. He usually worked far into the night and had lots of pent-up energy after sitting for so long − this was an excellent exercise, they had fun, felt great after a session of good work-out, and it made them both smile and laugh. It made them _horny_.  
>They didn't use only weight and strength, but also other techniques—kissing, stroking, sucking, touching, and all kinds of dirty tricks to force their opponent into submission, both looking forward to fucking the hell out of the other.<p>

Once in front of him, Gilbert discarded his boxers offhandedly, threw them aside in the same manner he did with the bottle earlier, and looked up at his brother expectantly. Ludwig gave a quiet sigh.

"Will you ever stop being so careless?" He asked, but followed Gilbert's example without dwelling on the subject. He shrugged off his navy-blue bathrobe, and neatly put it aside.

"Ask me what I can answer, West." The Prussian inched closer with another bottle of oil, his eyes flashed fiercely on Ludwig, pinning him with a lustful gaze. That bold, shameless look lingered as Gilbert gestured to him to turn around.

Both nude, they now began to rub the oil all over each other.

A faint blush dusted Ludwig's cheeks when he felt his brother slide oily palms across the expanse of his back, down to his bare butt, kneading the warm globes briefly before he went back up, his movements turning into a gentle massage. Ludwig could already feel Gilbert's cock coming to life after the Prussian drew closer. He himself was just as aroused.

Gilbert bid him turn around to face him, rubbing the lubricant into his chest. Ludwig resisted the want to close his eyes at the pleasurable contact, his skin prickled under the careful touch. Slick fingers stroked over his pectorals and pert nipples and tweaked the erect nubs, traveling over chiseled abs and abdomen which was solid muscle. Gilbert's attention quickly turned to his lower regions. One slippery palm cupped his balls, stroking in earnest, moving up over the shaved skin with a gentle touch. Fingers closed around the long shaft, knuckles brushing against the thick and nicely trimmed bush of blond, curly hairs above the base.

Ludwig gave a groan of appreciation and leaned closer, Gilbert met him half-way in a heated kiss. The Prussian had a firm grasp on Ludwig's hair, thoroughly rumpling the blond strands while they kissed.

The sexual excitement began to rise before they even started their little match.

After Gilbert finished his part, Ludwig took the bottle and began to apply the oil to his brother's body, his erection standing proud. He didn't pay much attention to that little detail though. He used long, flowing strokes to spread a thin layer of the lubricant all over Gilbert's body. The older nation kept smirking while Ludwig oiled him, scarlet eyes falling on half-mast when he stopped at his nipples, drawing circles with his fingertips, yet avoiding to touch, arousing Gilbert without giving him satisfaction. The former knight didn't protest.

A smile flickered across Gilbert's face, his heart fluttered as they shared an intimate gaze.

Ludwig continued his task, stroking over his stomach, over his scars and the devastatingly sexy v-shaped cut in his lower abdominal region, rimming his navel with two fingers before dipping a slick fingertip inside, teasing Gilbert. He shifted down to his hips and crotch, and poured a generous amount of oil over the erect shaft, fingers closing around it and pulling slowly from the base to the head, carefully tugging on the erection in order to bring him nearer, connecting their lips anew in a short but deep kiss.

They proceeded with the work, taking turns until they were both anointed with the lubricant, fully covered in a sheen of oil, hard bodies glistening in the gleam of the light, strong muscles rippling beneath the shimmering skin, showcasing the beauty of male physique.

They went down on their knees, each on his respective side, testing their playground and examining each other for a while. When they started moving, both still on their knees, they eyed each other with a predatory gleam, anticipation of what was to come made their pulse rise. Slowly, now using hands too, they started crawling towards each other, ready for a long sexual play. Surprisingly enough, it was the younger German who broke the silence.

"Nervous?" He inquired laconically.

The proud Prussian puffed out his cheeks. "Sweating like a whore in church." He retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm.

It was then when he struck.

He lunged himself forwards in a sudden attack, seizing Ludwig by the waist and pushing him back against the ground — thus the combat began.

The surface was so incredibly slick, it caused their bodies to slide across the battle area. Ludwig wouldn't allow himself to be intimidated by the abrupt movement. He arched his back off the ground and threw Gilbert off deftly. The older one found himself surprised at the vigor, however dexterously exerted, with which the young nation had shaken off his hold, but he recovered quickly.

Ludwig lay down on Gilbert's belly, pressing down with his entire weight. As expected, Gilbert put his arms up to defend himself, and Ludwig grabbed his wrists right away, shooting underneath his forearm and grabbed his own hand, catching him in a secure lock. He glided up, chest-to-chest with Gilbert, and shifted his legs so that his body was fully lying on top of his brother's, trapping him in a display of power and efficiency. The establishment of a dominant position was completed when he pinned Gilbert's hands above his head, but he succeeded mainly due to the fact that his brother wasn't fighting back. Ludwig chose to enjoy in the moment, oil-slick skin beneath rubbing against his.

This proved to be a trap, as Gilbert used the time to contrive some clever plan of revenge. He lulled him into thinking he had won while he gathered enough strength to shove Ludwig off, and he started a vigorous struggle − with oil as his partner in crime − pulling his knees up to push Ludwig off enough to slide out from under him. Groans echoed through the basement as they vied for a submission hold on one another, Gilbert came out as the winner this time.

It took him two full seconds to reach his brother, but his attack was ruthless when he hit. He took a swipe at Ludwig who landed on his back, air knocked out of his lungs upon the impact, oil spattered about with a splash. The younger German gave another grunt as Gilbert swung himself at him and together they slid across the slippery surface again. Ludwig wrestled to gain control over the Prussian from a defensive position, but he failed at his attempts.

Gilbert straddled the younger nation, preventing him from turning his body over as he kept Ludwig's legs locked between his thighs, and his shoulders in continuous contact with the ground, forcing obedience upon him.

Bubbling with mirth, Gilbert rolled his hips in his own demonstration of supremacy, and Ludwig had to resist the temptation to buck up against him. He did thrust up as he tried to wrench himself free, a moan tore from his throat at the friction. Gilbert grinned and held him tight, but the younger nation couldn't abide his superior attitude, entirely focused on forcing his brother to the ground again. He planned to let Gilbert wear himself out to the point of exhaustion, and then slam him into the mat.

Ludwig continued the long grapple until the Prussian was out of breath, and then threw him off with grim determination, similarly to the first time, growling threateningly. As soon as Gilbert rolled over, Ludwig swooped down on him, the sudden attack had Gilbert gnashing at the show off of strategical nicety.

Their wrestling and attacks were not exactly violent or vicious. Both were grinding on each other on most of the fight, often bringing their nude bodies into various suggestive positions. It rather appeared to be a passionate fight for dominance as they rolled on the ground, bodies intertwined, struggling to get a hold on each other, both aflame with lust.

And the desire was growing stronger with every movement they made.

Gilbert pulled himself up to his knees at one point, and Ludwig appeared behind him, trying to haul him back to prevent him from gaining balance. The younger nation brought his knee up with some difficulty, slipping his foot beneath Gilbert's body and in front of his knee, putting great efforts into tripping the Prussian to knock him off-balance. Gilbert held himself steady for a short time, propped with his forearms on the slippery mat, but soon he began losing ground and Ludwig easily brought him down, holding him with a tenacious grip.

It was done — Ludwig finally succeeded in putting an end to his brother's futile attempts at gaining the upper-hand, and after Gilbert found himself flat on his belly, he let his body slide back with a smile, his mind wandering somewhere else when Ludwig pulled him back. Quickly lapsing into lust, he submitted willfully for the time being, his brother's actions slowly lulled him into a state of temporary surrender. He tried his hand at another attempt of struggle, but he has already lost his momentum, and after Ludwig caught him in an intimate body-lock, he stopped writhing for escape altogether. His brother's toned chest pressed into his back, lips inches away from his face. He listened to Ludwig's hot breath, wet lips were suddenly on his ear, teeth nipping at his ear lobe. Ludwig's mouth stretched into a smile as he noticed that Gilbert was being rather slack about keeping up with him.

"Your moves are sloppy." The husky voice mocked at his brother's meager fighting back, "Are you even trying to wrestle me, brother?"

Amusement radiated off Gilbert when a sportive roll of Ludwig's hips betrayed that the blond was fettered by his own sexual hunger, a smile flashed across his features at the treacherous gesture and the suddenly arousing turn of events. He half turned his head and caught a glimpse of Ludwig's face, ablaze with lust. Gilbert knew what his brother wanted when Ludwig thrust his groin forward, grinding the straining cock against the cleft of his ass, and Gilbert rocked back eagerly, even though the lower half of his body was bound by Ludwig's weight as he kept him down. He relaxed within Ludwig's hold, muscular limbs tangled like a nest of snakes after the heated grinding continued, swaying Gilbert to accept the invitation.

Both hard and ready, their touches and movements grew bolder with every second, need swelling in them until neither could take it any longer. When Ludwig began kneading the taut buttocks of Gilbert's ass, it was clear that they were switching from wrestling to something completely different. Ludwig's hand glided down between his ass cheeks, and rubbed two oiled fingers around the tight muscles before he slid in. Relaxed, Gilbert received him easily and fully, leaning his head on one of his slippery forearms as Ludwig fingered him, almost gasping when his brother hit the right angle, sending his body into a sudden shudder. Ludwig chose to be a tease and pulled his fingers out, twisting his wrist down to squeeze his tight balls instead.

Gilbert took the opportunity to pursue a risky course of action and raised his torso from the mat, pulling himself away, rolling onto his back. He dodged quickly and slid backwards, spreading his legs when he did as not to offer Ludwig a chance to grab his ankles. The ostensible purpose of this movement was to get away from the younger nation, but his real objective was to offer himself up and remain in this erotic position long enough for Ludwig to take advantage. The thought of wrestling entered his head for a split second, but he dismissed his sudden whim—sex sounded far more inviting.

Ludwig immediately leaped to the wrong conclusion and jumped after him, Gilbert had to tug at his elbow to pull him down. As their noses grazed lightly Gilbert reached to wrap his arms around his brother's torso, blunt nails scraped down the slick back slowly, and Ludwig raked his fingers though platinum-blond, uncombed hair, pulling at it to expose Gilbert's neck to his teeth and tongue. The Prussian hissed when canines sunk into his skin, hot mouth sucking, tongue following a visible vein on his stretched neck, dipping down to his Adam's apple. Gilbert pulled his head back up with a half-smile, titling up to brush their lips and spur him on. No sooner did they lips touch then they started a fervent kiss that only whetted their sexual appetite.

The once Teutonic knight imprisoned Ludwig between his legs, and the younger nation thankfully nestled himself there, drinking the sight under him after they parted.

"That impressed by the beast?" Gilbert boasted with a cheeky smile while he pumped his erection.

Ludwig kept a straight face, but couldn't resist that tantalizing look Gilbert was giving him, and he leaned down, positioning himself while he spoke. "People say you're so full of yourself that nothing else can fit inside you." He breathed, licking his lips. As he said this he traced small circles around Gilbert's tight hole with the swollen head of his cock, increasing pressure with each circle, gently pushing without entering him. "Let's prove them wrong." The rich voice whispered into Gilbert's ear before he spread his cheeks and pressed inside at the same time.

Gilbert released a long groan at the sensation of being penetrated, the shock of this filled him with adrenalin, and for a brief moment the haze of lust dispersed when Ludwig pushed further, until his entire length was sheathed in the velvety tightness. His muscles clamped down on the invading length at the feeling, but the surprise lasted for a short time. He opened up completely once the hard shaft was buried inside him to the hilt, and he discovered that the mild pain turned to blissful delight when his brother finally moved. His mouth fell open as tingling jolts shot up his spine, euphoria overwhelmed his senses. Waves of pleasure kept raving his body with each thrust, beads of pre-come trickling down his thick shaft and onto his abdomen, thoughts of wrestling entirely forgotten.

Blue eyes roamed over the body splayed out before him, no longer struggling, the oil on Gilbert's skin gleaming with every heave of his chest while he breathed shallowly.

Gilbert arched up and thrust his chest out, groaning approvingly when Ludwig started a steady rhythm, and their bodies worked in sync, thrusting continuously. Ludwig made him loosen the lock on his waist, and held his right leg in one hand, took his dripping cock in a simple grip with the other hand and stroked as much as the oil allowed him. Gilbert stayed on his back with his legs tipped in the air, calves resting on his brother's shoulders, but he became increasingly dissatisfied with the depth of penetration—Ludwig persevered despite his sliding back on the slippery ground, feverishly trying to hold purchase on the mat.

Gilbert found himself lying on his side after Ludwig turned him over, they remained connected, like two scissors cutting each other. He curled up his leg and wound it around Ludwig's hips once again in a desperate attempt to regain balance and rut against the younger nation, but the slick surface hindered his attempts.

His palms kept slipping, he growled out.

He grasped Ludwig's wrists and guided him towards his shoulders which the younger German grabbed for support, partially saving himself from being pushed away across the mat again. Ludwig went on with thrusting, wet noises of their bodies joining created an erotic harmony with lewd groans, panting, loud slaps of skin on skin.

The proud Prussian enjoyed in sex beyond expression, but couldn't bear to be long on the mat.

Ludwig was holding his shoulders down firmly, pounding in and out with no intention to stop his actions any time soon. Only seconds after Gilbert has set up his mind, Ludwig broke his rhythm and closed his eyes, on the brink of an orgasm.

In a sudden impetus, Gilbert untangled their bodies and pushed himself up from the ground, leaving his brother unsatisfied and gasping for breath. He snatched the opportunity to attack with new vigor and joy, continuing from where they have left off.

The older nation lurched at his opponent suddenly, breathless and wild, and went straight to knock him off balance. Before Ludwig could react, Gilbert clinched him, victorious. He heard a soft "Oomph." when his brother fell to the ground and rolled to the side, but the blond barely got time to think before Gilbert threw himself at him and straddled his body, pluming himself at his achievement.

Both nations looked worn out, but they continued to push their bodies to the limit, neither backing down.

Not only did they engage in a long foreplay, but they interrupted the sexual act to return to stimulation and fighting again. Years of marriage had their benefits—they were perfectly aware of each other's erogenous zones, and knew fully well how to manipulate this and use it to their advantage. The slipping, sliding and slamming continued for some more, and they enjoyed in the power-play, tussling in the pit, both messy, wet and horny. They would become engrossed in an invigorating wrestling session before switching to heated grinding again, repeating this passionate cycle over and over again.

Ludwig seemed to lose strength with each passing second, faster than Gilbert, though he refused to give up. Gilbert would pin him to the ground, but he would be up in less than a minute. Endurance and determination were the key to success, and Gilbert had more to offer today.

He confined Ludwig to the surface with a scissor-lock which rendered him defenseless, took advantage of his brother's weakness rather than using his own strength, but once Ludwig found himself trapped, he couldn't wrench himself free anymore, and thus the older brother won the decisive victory.

The younger nation admitted defeat, and listened to Gilbert laughing fain in a thriving triumph.

"Watch and tremble at my colossal conquest!" The rich laughter that came from the Prussian vibrated through Ludwig's entire body. Gilbert gazed down at him, his laughing ceased down to a gloating grin of mingled amusement and pride, crimson eyes flared with lust when he lowered his heavy body on Ludwig's, constricting his breathing. Gilbert let his body slide lower, slithering all the way down his brother's thighs, and Ludwig suppressed a shiver as slick fingers drew lines over his inner thighs where his skin was most delicate.

"Stop the tease game and fuck me already." Ludwig demanded, arching up while those hands roamed all over his chest, thumbs roughly rubbing his nipples until they stood out proud. Gilbert's entire body followed the lead of his hands, sliding back up until his body was splayed across Ludwig's, torsos glued together.

"Why it's such a good game." Gilbert assured in a husky voice, sounding rather persuasive, but Ludwig let it pass and welcomed his brother back with a kiss, parting his lips to receive him. The kiss turned from probing to blazing hot, and Gilbert started to push Ludwig's head down until his head fell back onto the mat, oil sticking to the blond hair.

Gilbert caught his wrists and pushed them above his head where he pinned him for a moment, swallowing the moan that escaped his brother as he stroked down the shape of his body, grazing his skin while traveling over his forearms, his hard triceps, over his shoulders and down to his sides, feeling the sizzling muscles beneath his touch. Roving hands touched everywhere while their tongues tangled, lips mashed together, nails digging into the bare skin of Ludwig's hips.

"_I want you_." Gilbert whispered covertly in Ludwig's ear. All other thoughts slipped from the blond's memory once Gilbert slid his fingers along his erection. The older nation kept moving his hand down the hard shaft and brought their lips together into another deep, lingering kiss, hands slipping down to spread his brother's ass cheeks. He curled a finger around his entrance, flicking it back and forth before he slid inside with little effort, stretching him. Two long fingers were inside in no time, Gilbert pushed them apart to loosen the passage, and Ludwig bucked up to take in more.

Positions were switched and Ludwig climbed on top of the older nation so that he was in control, facing him. Gilbert seemed to have nothing against being trapped between his legs, and let Ludwig take the lead. He merely leaned back on his arms that were stretched out behind him, sitting with his legs bent and spread far enough for Ludwig to do his thing.

Ludwig sat on him in what seemed to be a new variation of the cowboy position — his profile turned to the older nation, his thighs straddling one of Gilbert's bent limbs, his right leg slipped underneath Gilbert's raised back for keeping balance. He gave a deep moan at the friction as he grind his cock against Gilbert's inner thigh.

Ludwig took advantage of the position to find the angle that pleasured him the most, and let his body obey the law of gravity — inch after inch, he slid down the hard length, appreciating the depth of penetration. He quickly found a tempo he liked, setting the rhythm himself while he discovered the benefits of the unique angle of penetration. Completely in control of the pace and depth, he started with slow up and down thrusts until he gave in to his greed and rode Gilbert like a sex-starved beast, leaned on his knee for support.

And while Gilbert enjoyed in the sexy rodeo, Ludwig kept moving—up and back down in a wild cycle—all the while grinding against his brother's leg he was clutching, groans of contentment openly betrayed that he was hitting the right spot. Seeing Ludwig use his cock to make himself writhe in ecstasy was an immense turn-on for the older nation.

He shifted to change the position after a while—it was Ludwig who ended up on the ground this time. He was lying facing up at his brother, hips lifted from the mat and supported by Gilbert's hands that held him up. With the Prussian on his knees, Ludwig let his legs rest in the crook of Gilbert's elbows, relaxed and ready for some good, hard pounding.

He guided Gilbert's erection and directed him, and his brother did the rest alone. Gilbert slid all the way through, past the tight ring of muscles, and jammed his cock to the hilt. He set the pace without delay, and started a very aggressive way of fucking, using long strides with a very fast tempo − the angle was right to hit Ludwig's prostrate on each stroke.

Gilbert's thrusts were unyielding. He hammered the younger nation into the mat with fierce energy, and Ludwig overly enjoyed it, entirely forgetting where he was while Gilbert rammed himself inside with little mercy.

Ludwig witnessed how his brother turned into a tiger as he give vent to his pent up lust − a deep guttural roar rose from Gilbert's throat, easily drowning out the lewd slaps while the Prussian maintained the relentless pace. Ludwig knew he would be shoved backwards across the slippery ground at the impact if Gilbert were to loosen his firm clutch on his hips. As he felt the impeding orgasm, Ludwig squeezed his inner muscles, clamping down on Gilbert's cock in a warning.

The slap of flesh on flesh stopped, Gilbert pulled out. Breathing hard, the Prussian lied face-down on top of Ludwig, aligning their erections and grinding against him, ready to take them to heaven and back. He bucked down into him, raking his fingers through the silken, sweaty hair, sucking on Ludwig's bottom lip while his hips continued working, sending their bodies in spasms of pleasure at the friction.

Ludwig's hands were on his brother's back, nails digging into his skin in bliss as their groins rubbed, hot and slick. It was only a minute later that he spilled his seed while the climax rippled through his body − Gilbert was already riding out his own orgasm in slow, lazy thrusts. After the last bits of energy faded from his body, Gilbert lay himself carefully to the ground beside his brother.

"So fucking good…" Gilbert managed in a breathless murmur. "We must do this every week…" He added and turned his head to look at Ludwig. Both nations were getting their wind after the efforts, drenched in sweat and covered in cum, bodies still shining from the oil. Ludwig remained lying in a cozy silence, pleasurably exhausted.

"West?" Gilbert asked, as weary as the younger nation.

"Hm?" The blond hummed, his eyelids fluttered close as their fingers brushed in a languid gesture.

"… How about sex in the shower now?"

**- The End -**


End file.
